The present disclosure relates to database systems. Specifically, the disclosure relates to a method for providing a tree data structure from bulk data items.
Tree data structures are used to quickly locate data without having to search every row in a database table every time a database table is accessed. However, creating tree data structure can be rather time and processing power consuming. In particular, a step-by-step insertion of data items into a tree structure consumes a significant amount of processing power at a server system because the server system has to determine for each item the insert position. Also, this step by step insertion takes a long time and blocks during that long time read operations on the tree data structure since the tree data structure is modified over and over for a long time.
EP2731044 A1 relates to a computer and method which allow performing an interval search on a set of data items stored on a database that underlies a linear order. The interval boundaries can be arbitrarily specified. The data items are encrypted and form a partially ordered set that expresses the data items' linear order. The search interval is specified in a request received at a client system. The client system determines both data items forming the boundaries of the search interval in order to perform the search.